Into the Fire We Cry
by melissarxy1
Summary: My own version of the many Lancitty songfics out there. Fluffy oneshot, set after Mainstream


Author's note: Set after "The Stuff of Villains." My own version of the large amounts of songfics out there. This story is the result of listening to too much Bon Jovi. The song is Bon Jovi's "I'd Die for You" which in my personal opinion should be considered the Lancitty theme song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor little Lance," Todd cackled. Lance didn't respond; he simply sat strumming his guitar.  
  
"Dude, he seems really out of it," Fred said. Todd nodded.  
  
"Yo, do you need to talk?" Todd asked.  
  
"No," Lance said. "What I need is a way to make this up to her."  
  
"She's an X-Geek, dude," Todd said. "Give it up."  
  
"You guys don't understand," Lance sighed.  
  
"Surewedo," Pietro said running in. "You'reinlove."  
  
"Would all of you just leave me alone?" Lance demanded.  
  
"Nope," Todd said.  
  
"You know when you're all mopey about your Kitty-Cat you are no fun!" Pietro said. "Plan 15-B."  
  
"No way," Lance said. "I'm not letting you guys-"  
  
"Come on, Lance, the chicks love this sort of thing," Todd said.  
  
"Worked for me," Pietro said.  
  
"Yes, but Kitty isn't like them," Lance said.  
  
"True," Pietro said. "Want me to set you up?"  
  
"Why are you even trying to help?" Lance asked. "Do you not remember the strong dislike we all have for you?"  
  
"Consider it an apology," Pietro said.  
  
"If it works I may think about forgiving you," Lance said.  
  
"Great,let'spackup!" Pietro rushed upstairs. Sighing Lance stood and carried his guitar out to the Jeep. Soon everyone was on the way. They took out the motion detectors before pulling the Jeep to where Kitty's room was. There the four guys began to set up.  
  
Inside  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said trying her hardest to be nice. "He's not worth your tears."  
  
"I know," Kitty said trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
(You're nothing but a hood.  
  
Right. I'll never be good enough for you!)  
  
"I just can't believe he teamed up with Duncan," Kitty said. "He looked so hurt when I said that."  
  
"He probably was," Rogue said honestly. Kitty felt another tear roll down her cheek. "Whose radio is that?"  
  
Jubilee ran in. "Guys! You've got to come outside!" Rogue looked at Kitty who shrugged standing and following Jubilee out back.  
  
"Is that the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked in shock. Jubilee nodded grinning. She then joined her spot at the crowd of new recruits at the makeshift stage. Kitty looked at Rogue confused. "Don't ask me." Kitty walked over to the stage slowly.  
  
On stage  
  
Lance looked down and smiled. There she was standing with Rogue. He frowned seeing the track of tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at the guys. Fred was playing the drums. Todd was on base guitar while Pietro played the keyboard. They finished their song and Lance told the guys what song to play next.  
  
.  
  
"If you could see inside my heart  
  
Then you 'd understand  
  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
  
Baby I'm not that kind of man  
  
.  
  
I might not say I'm sorry  
  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
  
And I might forget the little things  
  
Or keep you hanging on the line"  
  
.  
  
He had to smile as he sang those lines. They were very true. He tried so many times to be the type of guy that she wanted but it all backfired.  
  
.  
  
"In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
  
Into the fire we cry  
  
.  
  
I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I'd lie for you  
  
You know it's true  
  
Baby I'd die for you  
  
I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
If it came right down to me and you  
  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you"  
  
.  
  
He knelt down on one knee to meet her eyes as he continued to sing. He could see up close that she had indeed been crying. He reached out pausing the song for an instant to wipe away one tear. He smiled at her as he continued to play.  
  
.  
  
"I might not be a savior  
  
And I'll never be a king  
  
I might not send you roses  
  
Or buy you diamond rings  
  
.  
  
But if I could see inside you  
  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
  
Without it we would starve  
  
.  
  
In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
  
Into the fire we cry"  
  
.  
  
He saw her eyes soften a little as they began the last chorus.  
  
.  
  
"I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I'd lie for you  
  
You know it's true  
  
Baby I'd die for you  
  
I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
If it came right down to me and you  
  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you"  
  
.  
  
He finished the song and stood.  
  
"Move along," Rogue was saying ushering everybody inside. "Ten minutes," she told Kitty before leaving. The Brotherhood also started away.  
  
"We'll be at the gates," Pietro told him as they put the equipment in the Jeep. They then walked away leaving the couple alone.  
  
"Lance, I, like, have to say, that was really sweet," Kitty said.  
  
"I'm sensing a but here," Lance said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lance blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"I shouldn't have called you a hood."  
  
"Kitty, Pietro is our boss now, he's 'whipping us into shape'," Lance mocked. "So we can join the Acolytes."  
  
"I really want us to be able to be together," Kitty said looking down.  
  
"So do I."  
  
Kitty bit her bottom lip. "Okay, I totally have a plan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to set down some rules," Kitty said. "Number one: no hurting each other."  
  
"That's a given."  
  
"Two: if our teams fight we have to fight other people, never each other. Um, that's all I can think of." She extended a hand. "Agreed?"  
  
He rose an eyebrow smirking. "Agreed." Instead of shaking her hand he softly kissed her cheek. She blushed prettily. "Well, the guys are waiting." He looked down at her. "Want to see a movie Friday?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Sure." Grinning her quickly kissed her lips.  
  
"Until then." He got into the Jeep driving to the gate and picking up the others.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fred asked.  
  
Lance smiled. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"We were pretty good," Pietro said. "No one tell my father about what happened. If he found out that Lance was dating the enemy I'd never have another shot at this."  
  
"He's paying for our food, yo," Todd said. "We'll keep quiet." Lance just kept smiling as he turned on the radio drowning out his teammates.  
  
At the Institute  
  
"Well, what happened?" Rogue asked as Kitty entered their room after getting into her pajamas.  
  
"We're back together!" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Good," Rogue said. "Now ya won't mope so much." Kitty shook her head getting into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to dreams of a certain earthquake causing Brotherhood boy. 


End file.
